The invention concerns a safety device for fuses of spinning projectiles of the type in which two recoil bolts are releasable from a locked condition to permit rotation of a detonator after firing has occurred.
A safety device for fuses of projectiles without spin or with a slight spin is known. This safety device consists essentially of two recoil bolts secured by a ball detent in the safety position. If one of the safety elements, for example, one of the recoil bolts, is missing, the rotor is intended to be permanently arrested in the safety position by means of a spring-loaded latch. This, however, may not be adequate, since such a spring-loaded latch may be released from its anchoring with the rotor by transport impacts or the like.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a fuse safety device acting upon the firing of a spinning projectile, which if the safety elements are installed correctly, will eliminate the break in the ignition sequence and will activate the fuse, but will prevent the activation of the fuses in the case of incorrectly mounted safety elements.